22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
Emergency Engineering Hologram
Following the success of the Emergency Medical Hologram, Starfleet began work on additional holographic crew members for use in an emergency environment. To facilitate starship repairs at an increased rate, the Emergency Engineering Hologram was requisitioned, and entered service in 2389. 'Variants' As of 2409, there are currently three versions of the EEH in service. 'Mark I' The initial release of the EEH program was installed on larger starships beginning in 2389. At the time, the program allowed for only one additional crewman, who was limited to the repair of whichever starship it was deployed on. Additionally, the EEH contained almost no personality subroutines, and was little more than an automated repair service. 'Mark II' By 2394, the Mark II entered service on newly-constructed starships, and older starships were retrofitted where possible. This newer version included a more interractive personality profile, and was also capable of repairing both its own ship and any small craft capable of docking to its ship. The program also included the ability to deploy up to three EEH programs at a time, depending on the starship's processing cabability. 'Mark III' Launched in 2404, the Mark III was enhanced to include support for deployment on the Mobile Emitters, as well as having its capacity increased from three to five deployable units. Additionally, this version included support for all known Federation starships, with the ability to learn new repair techniques as they become available. 'Mark IV' The Mark IV is the currently deployed version on most starships, but is set to be phased out over the next few years as the Mark V completes its testing phase. This version allows for significantly reduced response time and processing requirements, double the previous limit. The increased processing capacity allows for simultaneous deployment of ten total units. Additionally, the MKIV is fully customizable by the CO, XO, and CMO, and can be given individual appearances or orders as needed. Mark V The Mark V is the version currently being installed on new starships. This version uses a shared database among all iterations, allowing for a more modular design that can utilize multiple avatars at once. The limitations on iterations depends on the processing capacity of the ship using it, but current versions can deploy at least 15 simultanous units, and larger ships like the Jupiter can use up to 50 units simultaneously. Mark VI The Mark VI is currently in the experimental stage, and further optimizes the shared resources. The current configuration allows for up to 25 iterations on smaller ships, and up to 100 on larger ships. This version is slated for active testing beginning in 2422. 'Legality' The EEH is not considered sentient at deployment, and has limitations in place to prevent any iteration from obtaining sentience. Each program is checked during a ship's regular refit schedule to ensure that the EEH has not overcome these limitations, and any programs that have begun to demonstrate signs of sentience are removed from a ship to undergo evaluation.Category:Emergency Holograms